A new Jaden
by VerdeLeo
Summary: Chancellor Sheppard has just accepted Jaden's duel, Not under much choice. and things didn't look too good for Sheppard ever since Jaden returned with anger in his heart. Will Sheppard or Alexis or anyone help set Jaden straight and snap him out of it?


Chancellor Sheppard looked at his hand and began his turn. "All right, Jaden. If you won't come to your senses, then I'll help you get there. I summon Cyber Esper (1200/1800) in Defense Mode." Suddenly, a column of light rose, bringing a creature in a grey/purple sci-fi suit of armor with tubes, jewels, and three sharp blades on its left and right sides. "Next, I place 2 cards facedown, and end my turn." Sheppard had concern written all over his face. **_Jaden, what's happened to you? You used to play just for the fun, but now you're angry at your friends. I'm not sure what did happen, but I will undo it._**

"It's a shame you can't do more than that." Jaden drew his card, and was about to start his turn when...

"Jaden, wait. Before you make your move," the Chancellor interrupted. "as long as my Cyber Esper stays on my field, it forces you to reveal every card you just draw."

Jaden revealed his Emergency Provisions card. "It doesn't matter to me. I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in Attack Mode!" A green warrior appeared from the sky. It had a set of wings, claws for feet, a green mask over his head, and a claw over its left hand. "And with the Seal of Orichalcos on my field, every one of my monsters gain 500 attack points." Avian held his head, as though it were in pain, and then the seal appeared on its forehead, like Jaden and its eyes were glowing red. (1000 + 500 = 1500) "Next, I play the spell card Heated Heart, which gives Avian 500 _more _attack points!" Soon, a glowing blue capital H had shown behind Avian, powering it up again. (1500 + 500 = 2000) "I'll also place 1 cards face-down. And now, Avian, destroy Cyber Esper! Quill Cascade!" The feathered warrior opened his wings, and sharp feathers rained on Cyber Esper, instantly destroying it.

Sheppard could actually _feel _the wind Avian made, and the pain Cyber Esper felt, but how?

"And with Heated Heart's effect, since Avian's attack power was greater than Cyber Esper's defense points, the difference is dealt to you as damage."

Alexis got very worried about what was going on in front of her. **_Jaden's not being himself in this duel, and that worries me, because if Sheppard loses, not only does our chancellor lose his soul, I could be next! _**

Sheppard managed to recover from Avian's attack just in time to see a piece of Esper strike him in the chest, holding it in slight but real agony. (4000 - 200 = 3800)"Good try, but not good enough. I reveal my trap card, Byroad Sacrifice." The trap card had a picture of a woman in a purple dress, outrunning a vicious beast through the cliff. "You activated it when you destroyed Cyber Esper. Now, I can summon Cyber Ogre from my hand."

Jaden had intervened with a trap of his own. "Except when I reveal my Feather Wind trap. I can only activate this trap with Elemental Hero Avian on my field, and since that's the case, I can cancel your trap card and destroy it!" Unfortunately, he wasn't lying, for Avian opened his wings again to shatter Byroad Sacrifice. " I'll end my turn with 2 facedowns. Now, give me what you got, Chancellor!"

Sheppard drew his card, sharply inhaled from pain, and made his move. "Well done, my boy. You executed a good move just then, but you're not having a good time."

"I'll have a good time ripping your soul out when I win. So, tell me, Sheppard. Are you scared yet?"

"Not even close. If you've taught everyone something, it's that dueling should be about fun and the duel's not over until the last card is played. I don't know where that Jaden is, But I'll find him I activate by using the magic of Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck." Jaden just grinned, thinking about what will happen to his former chancellor. "Next, I play Polymerization! This fuses 2 Cyber Ogres in my hand to summon Cyber Ogre 2 (2600/1900) in attack mode!" This fusion of the original Cyber Ogres was bigger, creepier and stronger than Avian and its 1500 attack power, since Heated Heart's effect was done at the End Phase. "Now Cyber Ogre 2, attack Elemental Hero Avian!"

Cyber Ogre 2 began to glow orange and launched itself at the feathered hero, when… "I activate Negate Attack. This trap card stops your big scrap heap from attacking!"

"Jaden, what's happened to you? Why are you acting like this?" Jaden scoffed. "Why do you even care about what's happened to me?"

Sheppard and Alexis became appalled at hearing what Jaden had just said.

"The people in my life have just used me. The Orichalcos has shown me who my true friends are, and what the people who I thought were my friends _really _think of me!"

"Jaden!" Alexis yelled. "We _are_ your friends. Your _real_ friends. Dartz tricked you into thinking we're not. Please, stop this!"

"I've heard enough! Sheppard, just finish your turn so I can end your existance!" Now, the Chancellor had just become shocked, and then, he soon became disappointed, but did as Jaden ordered. "I'll place 2 cards facedown, thus ending my turn."

_**Finally! In a few more rounds, I'll have the Chancellor's soul in my hands and the perfect paradise will be reborn.**_

Jaden drew his card, and was surprised to see a brand-new card that was in his deck, but that feeling soon went away. "First, from my hand, I activate Pot of Greed. So now, I can draw two cards. Then, I'll summon Bubbleman in Attack Mode! And since he's the only monster on my field, I get to draw 2 more cards. Then, I use Metamorphosis to change Bubbleman into Neo Bubbleman. (1300/1200) And how better to use him then with Bubble Blaster, which gives him 800 attack points. (2100/1200) Next, I activate Double Fusion. By paying 500 of my life points, I can Fusion Summon twice this turn. So, by fusing together Elemental Heroes Avian on my field with Burstinatrix in my hand, I can summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) in attack Mode! Then, use Double Fusion to combine Flame Wingman and Sparkman to summon Elemental hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500/2100) in Attack Mode! And remember, the Seal gives SFW an extra 500 attack points, plus he gets 300 more attack points for all the Elemental Heroes in my Graveyard." (2500 + 500 + 300 x 4 = 4200) "I'm not finished yet." Jaden said with a grin. "Neo Bubbleman, destroy Cyber Ogre! Bombarding Buble Barrage!" NB fired a concentrated cylindrical shape of bubbles, heading for CO. "And now, the special effects of my cards kick in. First, Bubble Blaster prevents my Bubbleman from being destroyed by taking the hit for him, and then my Neo Bubbleman's effect destroys the monster it battled."

"No!" Right before the chancellor's eyes, his monster was shattered.

"Your Cyber Ogre is gone, and you soon enought with it!" Jaden laughed evilly; his victory was so close, while Sheppard and Alexis were worried. "Now that hunk of junk is out of the way, nothing stands in the way between you and defeat. Shining Flare Wingman, attack Chancellor Sheppard directly!" A bright light illuminated in front of Sheppard, causing his downfall.

"Alexis, it's up to you now. Free Jaden. Save the world." Those were his last words before the Seal of Orichalcos encircled him, taking the Chancellor's soul as he hollered out.

Alexis looked at the limpless body in horror, but her attitude soon changed into one of undying confidence. **_Jaden, I do love you, and if I have to, I will hurt you to set you free. This, I promise, with all my heart!_** Alexis grabbed her own duel disk and faced Jaden, shouting, "Jaden, it's time for _you _to get your game back on."

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
